In sickness
by Calasstria
Summary: Living together in your happily ever after is not without it's pros and cons. Illness is one of those nasty little cons.


Well, here marks my first attempt at a multichapter fic. It shouldn't be more then four or five chapters long, but it's still different from the oneshots I'm used to. Hopefully I'll be able to update weekly. For now enjoy chapter 1!

...

**Day 1: Just a Cold**

Mornings in the little cottage by the sea always seemed to start off at the same pace. Usually, Kanda would be up at 5 and training outside for about an hour or so until the stupid red head came out to pester him or Lenalee announced that breakfast was ready. Lenalee and Lavi would awake around 7 or 8 in the morning to do their usual routines leaving Allen to a little longer. Yet somehow the youngest member of the house the first to make it to the breakfast table before anyone else.

This morning was different.

It began with loud coughing noises coming from Lavi and Allen's bedroom followed by softer sneezes from Lenalee's. From his pull out bed/couch situated in the living room, Kanda started into waking and blinked beadily at the grandfather clock in the corner. He nearly tripped as he ripped the sheets off his body and jumped to his feet, strangely unbalance and more then a little confused.

"Twelve fifteen in the afternoon? What the hell?"

He groaned staggering towards the stairs and to the bathroom, wondering why _the fuck_ he feeling so dizzy. The toilet, it seemed, was already occupied as evidenced by the disgusting hacking noises coming from the other end. The Moyashi, it seemed had caught some sort of virus.

"Kanda…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Kanda saw Lenalee emerge from her room looking just as dazed and disoriented as he felt. Her eyes were glassy and her nose looked sore and red, "Is Allen still in there?"

Another round of retching and heaving from inside the bathroom answered her question.

Wobbling over to the door, the dark haired girl rapped on it gently, "Allen? Are you ok in there?"

A muffled cough, a light panting, and then, "I'm… fine, Lena…lee… but, I can't eat without… feeling sick."

"No shit, Moyashi. You sounded like you just emptied what was left of last night's dinner and then some."

"It's…Allen, jerk," The door opened revealing a very pale Allen wiping his face with a wet cloth, frame shaking from the effort to steady himself. His grey eyes took in his housemates with a look of concern, "Looks like… you two… caught something as well."

"My stomach is fine," Lenalee answered, voice at a slightly lower octiv then usual. She braced herself against the wall in a feeble attempt to get her bearings. "My head is just foggy. And my nose won't stop running."

Kanda huffed weakly and averted his gaze as two pairs of eyes scrutinized his state of health as well, "I'm not sick."

"Then how come… you look as though you're… about to pass out," Allen countered, arm bracing his tummy as he continued to stare the older teen down.

"C-che…" Why were his legs so shaky suddenly? Why were they all so sick to begin with?

Then it hit him.

"…That damn Usagi. He went to Europe and brought home the plague."

"Did _nooot_," Lavi whined hoarsely, finally joining the three whilst violent coughing into his arm. Sniffing, he tried to grin at the others sniffling as he spoke, "S'just the common cold, guys. It'll go away if we sleep it off and drink lots of water."

Kanda's eyes narrowed as he brought a hand up to rub his throbbing temple, "Cold. Plague. Whatever the fuck you want to call it. _It's still your fault_."

"Oh really? How?"

"You came home coughing all over the place, infesting the house with your germs like a diseased rabbit. You said you thought you might be coming down with something, and here we are the next day hobbling around the hallway like a bunch of zombies. That answer your question, _baka Usagi_?"

The red head chuckled lightly before breaking into another coughing fit, "Touche."

Lenalee moaned lightly and shut her eyes in pain. She gently moved past Lavi and Kanda murmuring, "I think I'll go lie down a bit…"

"Want me to bring you some food?" Lavi offered. "I'm not feelin' a hundred percent myself, but I can probably makes some scrambled eggs and bacon with… Hey Allen, you ok?"

The white haired boy clapped a hand over his mouth and quickly shut the door again.

Lavi blinked, "Well, damn… Never thought I'd see the day when Allen Walker turned down a meal."

...

First chapter finished and the second is in the works. As always, critics are welcome.


End file.
